Am Ende des Tages
by fanficgirl5
Summary: Thorin überlebt seinen Kampf mit Azog und macht sich auf die Suche nach seinem Hobbit - er muss ihm doch noch so viel sagen... aber kommt der Zwergenkönig noch rechtzeitig?


Es war vorbei.

Azog der Schänder war tot – ein für alle Mal.

Noch immer unfähig das eben Geschehene zu begreifen, starrte Thorin auf den bleichen, leblosen Körper seines Feindes, der zu seinen Füßen unter der Eisdecke trieb.

Es war tatsächlich vorbei.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung überrollte den Zwerg und erschöpft sank er auf seine Knie. Die Schlacht forderte ihren Tribut und die Tage zuvor, in denen er aufgrund der Drachenkrankheit kaum etwas zu sich genommen hatte, taten den Rest.

Trotz Allem rappelte er sich bald wieder auf. Er war der König, der Anführer und er musste wissen, wie es unten im Tal aussah, konnte sich schlichtweg nicht erlauben jetzt auszuruhen.

Mehr kriechend als gehend schleppte er sich zur Kante des gefrorenen Wasserfalls und blickte hinab:

Thal brannte – wie damals, aber die Menschen verteidigten die Stadt weiterhin verbissen, genauso, wie die Elben und Zwerge vor den Toren Erebors kämpften.

Noch war nicht alles verloren.

…

aber hatte Bilbo nicht von einem zweiten Orkheer gesprochen?

Augenblicklich wanderte Thorins Blick gen Norden, doch was er sah, ließ ein gelöstes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen:

die Adler waren gekommen und sie lichteten die Reihen der Feinde schneller, als jedes Schwert es hätte tun können.

Jetzt, wo der Zwergenkönig die Gewissheit hatte, übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit geradezu und erneut gaben seine Beine nach.

Erschöpft wollte er sich schon dem Schlaf hingeben, als ein neuer Gedanke ihn durchfuhr:

Wo war Bilbo?

Wo steckte der mutige, kleine Halbling, der es gewagt hatte ganz alleine hier hoch zu kommen um ihn zu warnen – und das nach allem, was er selbst ihm angetan hatte?

Bei Mahal, er musste Bilbo finde und sich entschuldigen, ja, gerade demütigst um Verzeihung bitten. Es gab noch so viel, was zwischen ihnen stand.

So gut es momentan ging, kam Thorin wieder auf die Füße und wankte in die Richtung, in der er den Hobbit zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Die Felsen zu erklimmen war mehr als beschwerlich für den bereits arg angeschlagenen Zwerg, aber die unheimliche Stille um ihn herum trieb ihn zur Eile.

Wieso hörte er nichts?

War Bilbo gegangen?

Hatte der Hobbit ihn, nachdem er seine Warnung überbracht hatte, zurückgelassen?

Verübeln konnte er es ihm nicht...

doch nein, so war der Halbling nicht. Er hatte allen Gefahren getrotzt und war zu ihm hier herauf gekommen, da würde er nicht einfach so wieder verschwinden...

aber warum war es dann so still?

„Bilbo?", rief der Zwergenkönig mit rauer Stimme, „Meister Beutlin? Bilbo?".

Er erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.

Eine kalte Hand griff nach seinem Herz.

Wieso antwortete der Hobbit nicht?

Als Thorin die Stelle erreichte, an der sich ihre Wege getrennt hatten, ließ er seinen Blick nur zögerlich über die Umgebung wandern. Zu groß war seine Angst vor dem, was er möglicherweise vorfinden würde.

Langsam drehte er sich weiter nach rechts, als sein Herz aussetzte und er einen Schritt zurücktaumelte.

Nein.

Das konnte nicht sein.

Entsetzt starrte er auf die Gestalt, die keine drei Meter entfernt von ihm auf den Felsen lag. Es hätte nicht einmal der schmerzlich vertrauten blauen Jacke bedurft um Thorin erkennen zu lassen, wer es war.

Ungeachtet seines eigenen Zustands überbrückte der Zwergenkönig die letzte Entfernung mit wenigen Schritten und warf sich regelrecht neben dem reglosen Körper des Hobbits zu Boden. Ein verzweifelter Laut verließ seine Kehle.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Er konnte Bilbo nicht verloren haben, nicht jetzt.

Verzweifelt hob Thorin seine Hand und machte Anstalten den Kleineren zu berühren, als ihm das halb getrocknete Blut an der Schläfe des Halblings auffiel.

Bilbo...

wie hatte das passieren können?

Der Hobbit hatte doch die gesamte Reise über immer Glück im Unglück gehabt – ja sogar ein Zusammentreffen mit Smaug unverletzt überstanden – warum musste dieses Glück ihn nun verlassen?

Warum gerade jetzt, wo es doch noch so viel zu klären gab.

Bilbo durfte einfach nicht sterben ohne zu wissen, was er dem Zwergenkönig bedeutete...

er durfte überhaupt nicht sterben.

Behutsam streckte Thorin seine Hand erneut aus und strich seinem Meisterdieb vorsichtig eine verklebte Locke aus der Stirn.

„Bilbo...", flüsterte der Zwerg verzweifelt, „es tut mir so leid".

Ein Schluchzer schüttelte seinen Körper, als er nun auch die zweite Hand sanft an die Wange des Halblings legte.

Die heißen Tränen, die währenddessen seine eigenen hinunterliefen, bemerkte er nicht einmal.

Für Thorin zählte im Moment nur der reglose, kleine Hobbit in seinen Armen.

Alles hätte er dafür gegeben, eine weitere Chance zu erhalten, Bilbo zu beschützen und ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten.

Er weinte.

Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass es so enden sollte, dass sein Meisterdieb, der nicht nur das Herz des Berges, sondern auch das des Königs gestohlen hatte, nie mehr die Augen öffnen würde.

Nicht jetzt, wo er gerade frei war – frei von der Drachenkrankheit und frei von der ewigen Bedrohung durch Azog und seine Scharen.

Inzwischen war sein Blick von Tränen so verschleiert, dass er nicht einmal mehr das Gesicht seines Hobbits erkennen konnte und auch die Kälte verlangte nun ihren Tribut, denn, obgleich Thorin Bilbo noch immer an seine Brust drückte, als würde er ihn niemals wieder loslassen, spürte er doch kaum noch etwas.

So entging dem Zwergenkönig nicht nur der kräftige Herzschlag des Kleineren, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass Bilbos Hände sich haltsuchend in seinen Mantel krallten.

„Bilbo, mein Bilbo, ich hätte dich beschützen müssen, hätte gar nicht erst zulassen dürfen, dass du an dieser Schlacht teilnimmst", schluchzte Thorin.

Es war doch alles seine Schuld.

Unbewusst drückte er den kleinen Körper noch näher an sich, als er glaubte eine schwache Stimme zu vernehmen: „T-t-thorin, du zerquetscht mich".

Bei Mahal, jetzt spielte ihm schon sein Gehör einen grausamen Streich.

Verzweifelt presste der Zwerg seine Augen zusammen, doch da hörte er erneut etwas: ein leises Husten und warum bitteschön sollte er sich ein Husten einbilden?

Ungläubig riss er seine Augen auf und blickte direkt in die dunkelblauen Seelenspiegel Bilbos – er lebte.

Unfähig zu begreifen, schloss Thorin seine Arme noch enger um den Hobbit, sodass dieser aufstöhnte und schließlich lockerte der Zwergenkönig seinen Griff.

„Danke", lächelte Bilbo matt, „ist es vorbei?". Die Stimme des Halblings gewann mit jeder Silbe an Kraft und Thorin konnte nichts weiter tun, als auf sein persönliches Wunder hinabzublicken.

Bilbo, sein Bilbo lebte.

„Thorin?", fragte Bilbo erneut, erhielt jedoch noch immer keine Antwort. Nun war es an ihm besorgt aufzuschauen und als er in die eisblauen Iriden des Zwergenkönigs sah, stellte er bestürzt fest, dass diese in Tränen schwammen.

„Thorin?", wagte er schließlich einen weiteren Versuch und diese Mal reagierte der Angesprochenen: er griff nach Bilbos Händen, führte sie zu seinen Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, dann begann er leise: „Mahal sein Dank, ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren... Bilbo es tut mir alles so schrecklich leid und ich kann verstehen wenn...", an dieser Stelle unterbrach der Hobbit ihn: „Du warst nicht du selbst, es war nicht deine Schuld" und um diese sanften Worte zu unterstreichen, wischte er mit seinem Daumen vorsichtig die Tränen von Thorins Wange.

Daraufhin lächelte der Schwarzhaarige glücklich.

Jetzt würde alles gut werden.

Gemeinsam, sich gegenseitig stützend machten sie sich an den Abstieg und die ganze Zeit über konnte Bilbo den Blick des Anderen auf sich spüren.

Dem Hobbit lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser Tag so enden würde?

Am Fuße des Rabenbergs angekommen blieb Thorin unerwartet stehen und zwang somit auch Bilbo zum Anhalten.

Fragend blickte der Lockenkopf zum Größeren auf und obgleich das Gesicht des Zwerges mit Blut, Schweiß und Schmutz bedeckt war, empfand er es in diesem Augenblick als das schönste, das er jemals gesehen hatte.

„Bilbo", setzte Thorin an, „bleib hier, bei mir".

„Natürlich", erwiderte Bilbo, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

„Ich meine nicht nur jetzt... ich meine für immer", stellte der Zwerg ungewohnt schüchtern klar.

Nun umspielte ein Lächeln die Lippen des Hobbits, ein warmes, einladendes Lächeln.

„Ich weiß".

Diese zwei Worte hatte es gebraucht und schon zog der König unter dem Berge seinen kostbarsten Schatz zu sich heran und legte seine rauen Lippen auf die Bilbos.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser Tag so enden würde?


End file.
